1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handlebar grips. More particularly, the invention relates to handlebar grips, which are fixed to a handlebar in such a way that they do not turn or rotate during use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Handlebar grips are a common accessory on recreational vehicles such as bicycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), watercraft and snowmobiles as well as numerous machines and tools. Handlebar grips allow a user to more comfortably control the means for steering the vehicle or machine. Handlebar grips, particularly those used on bicycles, are preferably soft on the outside so that they can be held without irritating the rider's hands over rough terrain.
The ability of the grip to be maintained in place on the handlebar is critical during the operation of the vehicle or machine. Safe operation of these devices requires the grip to be maintained in place for extended periods of time during operation. High stress forces placed upon the grip by an operator during normal operation, as well as vibration forces imparted upon the handlebar and grip during operation, can often cause the grip to turn or rotate during use. Known prior art grips, however, exhibit numerous shortcomings. For example, many grips are often difficult to securely adhere to the handlebars and as a result are prone to turning or rotation during use. Therefore, it would be advantageous for bicycles and machinery to have a handlebar grip that does not turn with respect to the handlebar.
In order to maintain grips on a handlebar without rotation, strong adhesives or fasteners such as screws have been used in prior art devices. These solutions, while solving the problem of unwanted rotation often create problems of their own. The use of such strong securing mechanisms provide for a grip, which is difficult, if not impossible to easily remove when the grip becomes worn or damaged. Therefore, it would also be advantageous to provide a grip assembly, which would not rotate during use but could also be easily removed from the handlebar.
Various grip designs have attempted to provide a securely held soft grip. One such design is shown in the Kuipers, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,735. This patent shows a two-piece slip-resistant grip, which has an outer nylon lattice-housing member with two end clamps. This lattice and end clamp assembly is placed over a softer inner sleeve, which extends through the openings in the lattice and is clamped in place by the end cap and flanged end. This grip results in the soft inner portion contacting the handlebar and with extended time the soft portion tends to form a bond with the handlebar and is very difficult to remove.
Another two-part grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,166 to Jannard, et al. which has a two-part grip having an outer sleeve fitted over an inner sleeve. These two parts are interlocked by their matching designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,649 shows a foam surfaced handlebar grip, which has a foam sleeve, which is held over a hard polymer tube by an end cap and a coupling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,687 to Bendetti et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759 to Hollingsworth et al. disclose removable grip assemblies. Both patents, however, include complex securing mechanisms employing screws and other fasteners. Therefore, there remains an obvious need for a nonrotatable handlebar grip that can be easily removed with minimal effort and without complex tools.